everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally Child
Sally Child is a 2015-introduced and all-around character created by Kayjay1025. She is part of The Emporer's New Clothes as the next Young Child. In destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side because, she likes being a kid and that is her destiny. Character Personality Sally has a childish, personality, like she still watches baby shows, puts her elbows on the table and gets yelled at for not sharing her toys, she is unproper, and not that giving, like one time she had a huge soda and she didn't share with anyone, and then when she started to drink she burped. She is playful and would rather play all day, than go to school, she also is fairy good at things like soccer, where she can be can be her playful self. Sally is really OK, with her minor role, she thinks that it isn't that minor, mostly because she has a big impact in her story, but she secretly feels that she could have a bigger role in her story. She is a dreamer, like one time she dreamed that she was a child forever and she lived in a rainbow cloud house, so she is also fairy crazy, but her craziness can get her less friends. She is annoying, one time when she was in Muse-ic Class-ic, she was so annoying that the teacher had to send her to the Headmaster's office! She gets bored easily, mostly because when she doesn't have anything to do, she does think she likes to bounce around, which also proves that she doesn't sit still along time. She is also spoiled, mostly because her mother believed that children are beautiful creatures, she gets bored easily, and never wants to grow up, her being spoiled makes her also a tad bit of a brat. She does enjoy, playing dress up, dressing up like princess, dragons, knights, and a fancy version of herself, she sometimes even doddles little things of her as a princess, dragon, knights, and a fancy version of herself. She she also stubborn, or she likes to call it "Strong-Headed". She is a bit Whiny, because when she wants something she we beg for it. Appearance She has curly blondie hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and she is wonderlandian short. Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The Emperor's New Clothes How Sally comes its In The child, was really a grown woman, but when her story started, it turned her into a child, so when the story ended, the child turned back into a woman, she got married and had her own child. Relationships Family Her mother is the child, Sally and her Mother has a fairy good personality, mostly because Sally's Mother had time spent as a child, twice. so she thinks that children are wonderland-iful and they need to be spoiled, this makes Sally like her mother fairy much. Her father is another story, her father believes that children need to work hard, like he did as a child, so their relationship could be better. Sally has a 12-year old, sister named Daisy, Daisy gets along fairy well with their father, mostly because her father had a huge impact on her, so Sally and her couldn't be more different, but they love each other. Friends Sally has a hard time making friends due to her being annoying, but she has some friends: Hagabah Hopperson, this prankster, once pranked Sally, and Sally laughed with her, which surprised Hagabah, ever since they have been friends. Hillary Glass, and Sally has bonded over their love for sports. She also has befriended the next Emperor in her story, Chiffony Emperor, Sally enjoys all her fashion tips. Pet She has a pet chick named 'Puppy' Romance Sally thinks she is too young for any romance. Outfits School Schedule 1st Period: '''Muse-ic '''2nd Period: '''Debate '''3rd Period: Crownclus 4th Period: '''Grimmnasics '''5th Period:'' Arts & Crafts '''6th Period: '''Study Ball Trivia * Her Heir-Loom Gift was a toy box that has every toy in the world * She would be voiced by Amy Ruffle Quotes Notes * Her name is '''Sally' because in some versions the child is called Silly Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Emperor's New Clothes